The present invention relates generally to pet treatment devices and systems and, more particularly, to a portable apparatus supplied with items for treatment of a sick or injured animal and that may be used as a stretcher for the animal if needed.
Many people today own at least one pet that they consider part of the family. When a pet becomes injured or sick, concerned owners will do everything they can to care for them including providing medication, comfort, or even visiting a veterinary clinic. While most owners keep pet medicine or first aid materials at home, as well as use the services of a local veterinarian, problems arise if a pet becomes sick or injured in a remote location such as while on a hike, camping trip, vacation or the like.
For instance, a dog, or any other animal, may injure a limb or ingest a harmful substance on a remote hike and become immobile. Some dogs can weigh in excess of 100 pounds, making it very difficult to safely move the animal without assistance. Further, if the animal has ingested a poisonous substance, the animal's condition may rapidly deteriorate without quick and proper medication or treatment.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an apparatus specifically supplied with and configured for caring for a sick or injured pet and, if need be, to carry the pet in the manner of a stretcher. Further, it would be desirable to have an apparatus that may be carried by a user in the manner of a backpack when not in use. In addition, it would be desirable to have an apparatus for caring for a pet that is substantially waterproof.